


Pescado

by miruru



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 01 de Fictober 2020 - Sora siempre encontraba un reto al cual aferrarse. Quizás esta vez lograría superar a Riku si corría lo suficientemente rápido. O quizás podría dejarle a la sombra si conseguía que cayera el mayor número de cocos de una palmera con un solo golpe
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Pescado

Las Islas del Destino siempre ofrecían entretenimiento al que buscaba, con sus playas de arena en polvo y sus aguas turquesas. Era por eso que cada día Kairi, Sora y Riku se montaban en la decrépita barquita del padre de Sora, que ya debería haber jubilado a estas alturas, y cruzaban el pequeño estrecho que separaba la isla principal de aquel salvaje paraíso en el que no había civilización más allá del muelle. 

Con tanta diversidad al alcance de su mano, Sora siempre encontraba un reto al cual aferrarse. Quizás esta vez lograría superar a Riku si corría lo suficientemente rápido. O quizás podría dejarle a la sombra si conseguía que cayera el mayor número de cocos de una palmera con un solo golpe. No era de extrañar que incluso cuando el joven de cabellos plateados propusiera pescar tranquilamente desde la orilla, Sora rápidamente lo convirtiera en una competición.

Agarrando la caña entre sus manos, que permanecía en una inusual y frustrante calma, desvió sus ojos azulados hacia su derecha y observó con desespero su cubo vacío. Y aunque sabía que su orgullo resultaría dañado, la volvió a desplazar, esta vez hacia la izquierda, hacia el de Riku, por el cual asomaba la brillante e inerte cola de su última captura.

— ¿Quieres decir que no estás haciendo trampas? Kairi, ¿lo estás vigilando bien?

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. ¿Dónde se había metido?

— Si buscas a Kairi, hace rato dijo que iba a recoger algunos cocos y que éramos un par de abuelos por entretenernos con esto. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no estoy haciendo trampa, listillo.

Quizás le daba aún más rabia sus labios curvados en una sonrisa suficiente. No dejaba de ser repelente y, al mismo tiempo, se veía muy guay. Gruñó, clavó la caña en la arena y descalzo se fue hasta el cubo de Riku. Se agachó y, bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo, se echó unos pocos en su cubo.

— No recuerdo habértelos regalado, don Sora.

— Tus peces son mis peces. Eso es lo que significa ser un buen amigo.

Le escuchó reír de corazón y no pudo evitar observarle. Quizás porque era uno de esos raros instantes en los que se le veía vulnerable y al mismo tiempo más tierno.

— Tienes muy mal perder.


End file.
